Activision Heroes: Unite!
is an American action-comedy video game, being a crossover between Spyro the Dragon: Rebirth, , Soundshock the Griffin, Crystal the Face Paint Heroine and Stealth Elf. It is developed by and published by Activision, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on July 14th, 2020. Synopsis When time rifts begin opening up, a group of heroes unite to stop the creator of the rifts. Characters Main *'Spyro the Dragon' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - a young dragon who is a hero in training. **'Sparx the Dragonfly' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD *'Crash Bandicoot' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - an insane bandicoot who is a brave hero as well. *'Soundshock the Griffin' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Impy' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Crystal Austin' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a brave but arrogant teenage Face Paint heroine. **'Babu Famboo' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Stealth Elf' (voiced by Audrey Wasilewski) - TBD Supporting *'Aeon' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - a Dragon Elder TBD. *'Ember the Dragon' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - a young female dragon who is Spyro's crush. **'Pixy the Dragonfly' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Flame the Dragon' (also vocied by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Hunter the Cheetah' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Tina Painty' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Aku Aku' (voiced by ) - a witch doctor spirit reincarnated into a wooden mask who aids Crash. *'Coco Bandicoot' (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - Crash's genius younger sister who is very protective of him. She's one of the heroes temporarily brainwashed by Vynx. *'Crunch Bandicoot' (voiced by ) - a cyborg bandicoot who TBD. *'Tawna Bandicoot' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Crash's love interest who TBD. *'Mattieson "Mattie" Lovepaint' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD *'Halie' (also voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD *'Frostbite Walrus' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Tutt' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Kitrina Austin' (also voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - TBD *'Maria Painta' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Thomas Maxton' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD *'Kimi' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Blake' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Tina' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Master Ecco' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD * Antagonists *'Vynx, the Goddess of the Abyss' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - an immortal goddess out to reform the world in her image. **'Hecos' (voiced by Wayne Knight) - Vynx's crazy second-in-command who helps her. **'Toasty' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Ripper Roo' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD **'Chieftan Scar' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Flairé' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Ripto' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD **'Gulp' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD **'Crush' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Ghastly Gnorc' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Dr. Neo Cortex' (voiced by Lex Lang) - a mad scientist who is Crash's arch-nemesis, being after the secrets of the rift. **'Dr. N. Gin' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Tiny Tiger' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Dingodile' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - TBD **'Nina Cortex' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Cortex's niece who works for him, being Coco's arch-rival. *'Uka Uka' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - a villainous being who is Aku Aku's younger brother. *'Mindstorm' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD *'Dark Crystal' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Dark Babu' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'The Huntress' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD * DLC Gameplay Missions DLC *'Revenge of the Omnics' - when Omnics reactivate due to the Rift, the heroes team up with Overwatch to stop them. * Quotes *'Spyro:' We met once again, Crash. *'Crash:' Hi, Spyro. *'Spyro:' And you learned to talk? Dang... I'm impressed! But how? *'Crash:' Potion. *'Spyro:' Well, that explains a lot. * ---- *'Aku Aku:' What's wrong? Are you crying? *'Halie:' What? No. *'Aku Aku:' Then why is there tears on your eyes? *'Halie:' I am a Tear... *'Aku Aku:' Never saw those animals before... * ---- *'Coco:' (yelling) Let me out of here! *'Vynx:' Nope. You would make an excellent soldier. *'Coco:' Wait, am I going to get brainwashed, again? (Nina then comes) *'Nina:' Exactly. *'Coco:' (gasps) You... *'Vynx:' Activate it. (she does. Coco then gets brainwashed. Vynx leads her somewhere revealing that Tina, Halie or Frostbite and Kimi are also brainwashed) * ---- *'Vynx:' At last... My master plan is complete. (laughs insanely and then notices the heroes) Oh wait, you guys are here? *'Crystal:' Dang straight! * Trivia *The game includes numerous bossfights, with the story mode being probably the longest in history. Category:Video games Category:Activision Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Soundshock the Griffin Category:Crystal the Face Paint Heroine Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas